A Hero I'm Not
by ninjapixie27
Summary: What everyone sees is a perfect prince, but underneath the perfect composure is a secret that changes everything.   Just an FYI I do realize I made him sound unattainably perfect. I did that on purpose. I know it's not realistic, it's not supposed to be.


Hero

Champion

Leader

Prince

All titles I've been given.

Pretty boy

Teachers pet

Over achiever

Mr. Popularity

All names I've been called.

And they appear true.

I've been a prince since the day I was born. Ruling over Altea would be my destiny, whether I liked it or not.

I was a natural born leader as well. People followed me always by choice and never by force. If they had to pick a team, nine times out of ten, it would be mine.

Champion. In tournaments, and life in general, I always seemed to win. Not to sound conceited but all in all there were very few things that I wasn't good at.

And hero. It is true that in multiple situations, more than you would think, I have actually saved someone else from death. I make it a point to look after others before my self. That also goes back to being a leader. It's important to take care of those who follow you. Which now that I think about it also goes back to being a prince, huh.

As for pretty boy, it used to be an insult. Children used to tease me for my feminine face and long hair, and they would add an 'a' to the end of my name. That was before I got tall, and muscular, and big. Now the term is still hurled at me in an insulting manor, it's just usually done by other guys. Generally whose girlfriends have told them that I look better than they do?

Over achiever? I can speak at least a fair amount of every language known to man, and I'm fluent in a lot of them. I'm captain of the football team, I can sing, I can dance, I can fight, I have far beyond average intelligence, I cook, I rule a country, and I can offer you advice on virtually any situation. Enough said.

Teachers pet: Teachers let me do whatever the hell I want because I know more about the subjects they teach then they do. I'm defiantly not in high school for the learning aspect of it.

Mr. Popularity still puzzles me. It's not that I don't understand why people call me that. I have more friends, and fans, then I know what to do with. What I don't understand is WHY I'm so popular. Just like I don't' understand why people follow me. But in the same way as being a leader, they follow me by choice. I guess people just like me.

That's only because they don't' know.

If they really knew who I was and what I had done, they wouldn't call me any of those things. They would be replaced with other words.

Like Villain

Monster

Traitor

_Murderer _

If they could see the faces of the people I've killed. If they could see the red in my eyes, and the red of their blood on my hands. On my sword. If they could hear their screams…

A villain? In the classic story of villain takes princess and prince saves damsel in distress, I wouldn't play the prince. Princes are kind and caring, they save people; they don't take them. I take people. I cause all the problems in the first place.

Monster. When I see the blood my eyes match its color. My hair appears black against my twisted smirking face. My heart speeds to abnormal paces and my breathing gets sharp, but deep. My hands become claws, ripping into my victims like a lion rips into its prey. Yeah, sounds like a monster to me.

A traitor I am. Do you think my family knows of this? Or my kingdom? Or all the other people who follow me as some supposed great leader? I've taken the blood of my brothers, my subjects, my friends. I turned on them…I turned on myself.

And murderer. The best title that anyone could ever give me. Because this is the one title that above all others fits. A murderer is defined as someone who takes the life of someone else. And that's what I've done. Over, and over, and over again. Forget the fact that I was on orders, forget the fact that a childhood of living up to the expectations put on my by my other titles left me feeling like I had no options; I'm a killer. The lives I've taken can never be brought back. And don't think I killed people like me. These people had hearts. They had families; they had lives; they were innocent. The youngest was only 15 and her whole life was ahead of her. And I took that from her, and her baby.

So a prince? Try a traitor. Someone who is not loyal to his subjects or his friends. Someone who can't even be loyal to himself.

A leader? Follow me into the lands of death, follow me into my past. See where that leads you. Regardless of the fact that now I have people's best interest at heart; I am in place to lead anyone.

A champion? Tell me what championship trophy there is that is worth taking the life of an innocent human being. Nothing justifies what I've done. Nothing can change it, and nothing can take it back. I've won nothing considering all the things I've lost, and all the things other people have lost because of me.

And hero. No amount of lives I've saved could ever make up for the amount of lives I've taken. There is no peace for a man who can honestly say that all death he has seen in the world has been at his own hands. No amount of heart I have now can ever replace the ones I stopped from beating.

So I'll make who I am really simple. My name is Marth Lowell. A murderer I am, a hero I'm not.


End file.
